As You Can Klainely See
by MoonshoesPotter13
Summary: Random Klaine drabbles from old stories or things I found on my phone. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello!_ I'm Shoes, and these are drabbles that I have written, mostly Klaine. Some are from stories I deleted because they were going nowhere, so they may look familiar.  
**

* * *

Kurt groaned. How had he been roped in to this again? He blamed Wes. He might be a member of the Warbler council, but when they weren't actually meeting, he was near certifiably insane.

"Truth or Dare, Kurt?" David asked eagerly.

Running a hand through his hair, Kurt absently answered, "Truth." David's huge grin lessened, but he was still eager.

"Who is more attractive, me or Wes?" Kurt was absolutely exasperated.

"Okay, first of all, It's 'Wes or I', and second, that's a terrible question." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If it's any consolation, Kurt, they've been asking me that question since I arrived. Kurt ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know! Wes, I guess?"

"You just said that because it rhymed." David accused. Kurt only smiled and continued the game.

The game continued for another fifteen minutes before Blaine was the one being questioned.

"Blaine, truth or dare?" Wes asked calmly.

"Dare." Blaine said somewhat confidently. He obviously knew there was a chance he would die of embarrassment accepting a dare from Wes (or David, for that matter).

"I dare you to admit you like Kurt." Wes said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kurt froze, and Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words.

"B-but I don't," It wasn't a loud exclamation like it had been when the Warblers accused them of being in love with each other. It was simply a whispered, half-true statement. You see, Blaine wasn't sure if he liked Kurt that way yet. He had obviously hurt him after the Gap Attack, and was still coming to terms about whether his feelings towards Kurt were strictly platonic. Kurt was simply staring at the floor, tracing patterns on the palm of his hand. "I might like Kurt." Blaine said after a while. Kurt didn't dare look up; he knew it was a lie. It had to be. "Um, so, Thad, truth or dare?"

"Kurt, truth or dare?" He looked up from his hand, where he had been tracing the same heart pattern for the past ten minutes.

"Dare." He said, not wanting to answer any questions right then.

"I dare you to kiss Blaine." Kurt mentally smacked himself. He really should've seen that one coming. After a glance across the circle at Blaine, he sighed and stood up, walking around to him and sitting down next to him, pushing Wes to the side.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before carefully leaning in to brush his own lips against Blaine's. Kurt's eyes fluttered open from their closed state and he pulled away and turned around and promptly went back to his original seat, face as red as a tomato. He quickly resume his heart patterns, but was quickly interrupted by Blaine, who had pulled him up off the floor and crashed their lips together.

**By the way, I may or may not remember to take care of old author's notes, watch out for those pesky things.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on in here?" Blaine asked, confused. There were various sharpies strewn about the room, and people were scribbling on each others hands.

"We're playing Zap." Kurt piped up.

"That's usually a game sixth graders play." Blaine said, still confused as ever.

"We changed the rules. Instead of asking someone out, you have to kiss them." Thad said gleefully. Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Wes was scribbling a name on his hand.

"Wes, I don't want to play." He said, trying to push him away.

"Too late!" Wes chirped. Kurt came over next to Blaine.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get to choose either." Blaine could see the pink sharpie marks peeking out from under his fingers, but he couldn't read them.

"How long before I can look?" Blaine asked Wes. "Not until you wake up tomorrow morning." He said cheerfully. Blaine groaned. He was absolutely awful at being patient.

No more than half an hour later, Blaine was itching to look at his palm. Thad had been the only one to look so far, and had ended up kissing Wes. That was perfectly fine with Blaine, because Wes deserved it for coming up with this awful idea. Kurt, however, hadn't shown any signs of wanting to look at the name on his own palm. He almost had at one point, though, because David had tried to force him to.

"I need to go use the bathroom." Kurt said quietly, getting up to exit the room. Blaine fidgeted uncomfortably. He really wanted to look at his palm. After a quick survey of the room, he discovered that nobody was paying attention to him, so why not take a peek? He had just turned his hand around when Wes whipped his head around.

"I saw that! Blaine looked!" That didn't go as planned, but at the very least, he could read the name. "Kurt" it said, with a little winky face. He froze. Kurt? Why would Wes pick Kurt? Either way, he had to kiss him.

Kurt came back in to the room a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I had to go feed Pavarotti. Did I miss any-" He was quickly cut off by a pair of lips on his. "I guess I did miss something?" Blaine stepped away nervously. "I looked." He said sadly. Kurt laughed and turned his own palm over to show Blaine. His eyes darted upward to stare in to Kurt's. Their lips came crashing together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stepped in to the gymnasium. It was quite a lot bigger than he was expecting it to be. However, he was horrified to see the red rubber balls lined up in the center. Dodgeball. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. A hand landed on his shoulder. Blaine.

"Don't stress. It's not that bad."

"Blaine, dodgeball is just another form of bullying. It's like... modern day stoning." Blaine sighed.

"Either way, you aren't allowed to sit out." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

The game started off surprisingly well. Kurt had managed to end up on the same team as Blaine. and was focusing on dodging. He hadn't been hit yet. But the Dalton boys were tough, and soon enough, Kurt was the only one left on his side, with two bulky guys on the other. Kurt had yet to actually touch a ball. Gingerly, he picked one up and flung it. It bounced off the wall. The two on the other side made no attempts on Kurt. Cautiously, he threw another. It hit one of the boys, who didn't seem to actually care that he was out. The other boy finally threw a ball at Kurt. As it turned out, he had really bad aim. Kurt smirked. This would be easy. He tossed the ball gently when the other boy was turned around, grabbing a ball. A loud cheer went up from the kids on his team that had gotten out. Blaine wrapped him in a hug that bound his arms to his side.

"Blaine," he said, voice muffled. "Blaine!" Rather then pulling away, Blaine simply looked up, his lips brushing over Kurt's- but not purposely. Kurt jumped back and Blaine detached himself.

"Er, sorry." He mumbled, both of them blushing furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt checked the address again. This was Blaine's house, right? Yes. It was. It was just really, really big. He stepped out of his car and knocked on the door.

"Oh, you must be Kurt!" said a women who seemed to be maybe just a little too cheerful.

"Yes, that's me."

"Blaine's in the backyard right now, something about water balloons he said?" Kurt smiled politely and thanked the women, who he assumed to be Blaine's mother, before heading out to the backyard.

"Blaine? Are you out here?" Kurt was hit by something cold and wet.

"You're lucky I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt!" Blaine crawled out from underneath- wow, how did Kurt not notice the trampoline in the first place? "That is a trampoline." He said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Blaine said matter-of-factually.

Kurt toed off his shoes quickly and hopped on to the trampoline, executing a series of flips.

"Where did you learn _that_?" Blaine asked, awestruck by Kurt's talent.

"I used to be a cheerleader." Kurt called from in the air. Blaine climbed on to the trampoline as well, a water balloon still clutched in his hand. Sadly, it popped when he rolled on it, soaking his shirt. Not thinking much of it, he took it off and tossed it over the netting. When Kurt finally stopped jumping around and glanced at Blaine, he looked away quickly, cheeks a flaming red.

The friends played on the trampoline for a while longer before Kurt spied Blaine's not-so-well hidden pile of water balloons. He bolted off and hurled one at Blaine.

"Where are you- hey!" he spluttered indignantly. "How dare you!" He leapt at Kurt and landed on a water balloon, soaking him further.

"For someone who is standing on the furniture half the time, you don't have very good balance." Blaine stuck out his tongue and picked himself up, along with a water balloon, which he of course threw at Kurt. Who ducked. Damn. There was only one way to go about this, then, wasn't there. Blaine dropped to his knees.

"I surrender!" Kurt grinned smugly, and didn't notice Blaine scooping another balloon up. Before Kurt could really process what was happening, Blaine was sitting on top of him and breaking balloons over Kurt's head.

When Blaine ran out of balloons, he still didn't get off of Kurt.

"Um, Blaine? You, um, you could get off me now." Kurt said, blushing profusely. Blaine shook his head.

"I'd rather do this." he whispered, gently placing his lips on Kurt's.

**I have no idea what the actual fuck this was. My writing has gotten better since this thing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"I still don't see how you have a D in English, Wes. You use loads of vocabulary words in your daily speech." Wes shrugged.

"I haven't had all that much time to study." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You know how to play the word association game, right?" Wes nodded. "Go grab David and Blaine then! The game is easier with more people." Wes complied and darted off to fetch them.

It was a little while before he returned.

"Took ya long enough." Kurt muttered. He pushed his French homework back a bit on his desk and moved to sit on the floor. "Well?" He inquired politely, waiting for the other three to join him.

"Alright, Wes. You start." Wes struggled to find a good word to start.

"Uh, cauldron." David smiled widely.

"Witches." Blaine though about the word for a moment before answering,

"Mixture."

"Medley." Kurt said. Wes' face brightened considerably.

"Expression."

"Wait, how did you get expression out of medley?" Blaine asked, confused.

"A medley could be a mixture of songs put together, and music is a form of expression." Kurt gave him a thumbs up as David put in his input.

"Kurt." Kurt laughed.

"I'm your best example for expression?" He barely heard Blaine answer

"Hot." Wes doubled over with laughter.

"Did you just call Kurt hot?" Blaine turned a deep shade or red and fled from the room.

When Wes finally recovered from his case of laughter, he found Kurt to be red-faced as well.

"You should go find him." David informed the pink boy. He wasn't sure if Kurt was taking his advice or just running away when he left the dorm.

"Blaine?" Kurt called softly. He could hear the younger boy's sniffling from the couch by the fireplace from the doorway. Blaine was awfully upset about this. "Blaine, it's okay," Kurt moved to sit on the couch next to the teary boy. "If it's any consolation, I think you're pretty hot yourself." Blaine let out a laugh, one that was loud and sobby. Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend. "I won't make fun of you, Blaine. Not ever." The younger boy pulled Kurt's arms off of him. Kurt smiled, hoping that was a good sign. Blaine gently pressed his lips to Kurt's, catching the older boy off-guard. He smiled in to the kiss and quickly reciprocated. Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Feeling better?" Kurt teased.

"Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stared blankly at his laptop's screen. Why couldn't he think of a title for his document? He sighed and raked his hands through his hair. God, he was bad at this. "Why did I ever volunteer for this?"

Blaine laughed at his friend. "I told you joining the school paper was a bad idea."

Kurt shot him a look and grumbled something under his breath. "I'm not having trouble writing. It's the title I have problems with."

"Well, what are you writing?" Blaine inquired politely.

Kurt vaguely wondered how Blaine was always so dapper before answering. "Oh- um, it's a short story about two best friends who realize they're kind of in love. With each other, I mean." He blushed red as he explained.

Blaine paused. Kurt had practically offered him his heart on Valentine's Day, but Blaine had pretty much just made excuses. "Do they get together in the end?"

"Sort of. One of them doesn't really know he feels that way at first, and the other is too afraid to say anything." God, Kurt hoped Blaine didn't realize the story was one of his fantasies.

"So you could say one is afraid to put their heart on the line?" Blaine asked after a moment.

Kurt scrolled to the bottom of his document to re-read what he had written. "I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Could I read it?" Blaine asked tentatively.

The older boy politely held out the computer to his friend.

Blaine scrolled through it quickly, so Kurt could have his laptop back. "Oh, Kurt, you put the wrong name in he-"

That was his name. Blaine's name. Why was it in the story? He wasn't a character.

Kurt snatched the laptop back, obviously embarrassed.

"Kurt, it's okay. It's not like you put it in there on purpose."

"That's exactly why it's not okay." Kurt whispered before he fled.

"Kurt? Are you in here?" This was the fifth room he had checked, and he really hoped it was the write one.

"Go 'way." said a muffled voice from the couch.

Blaine ventured forward towards the sound, noting that this was where they had sung _Baby, It's Cold Outside. _"Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt pushed a blanket off of him. "No, it isn't! Don't you get it, Blaine? That story was something I wish could happen."

Blaine bit his lip and set his gaze on the floor. He thought about what Kurt had said for a moment, the older boy sniffling beside him.

"You like me." He whispered, almost awed by the thought.

Kurt let out a sobby laugh. "You just got there?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly and glance up at his friend. Kurt smiled at him with sad eyes.

The two sat in silence. It wasn't for too long though, because Blaine had leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Kurt's, who quickly reciprocated the kiss.

The two soon pulled apart, Kurt resting his forehead on Blaine's. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." Blaine smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Are we together now?" Kurt asked hesitantly. "I'd be offended if we weren't."

The lovebirds didn't return to their room until curfew, not wanting to get in trouble for staying up too late, or public displays of affection, which Blaine wasn't completely sure there was a rule against.

It was a few days before Blaine remembered the story. "Did you ever get s title for your story?"

"Well, I sent it in, didn't I?" Kurt said dryly.

Blaine grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Not so cold outside."

"Um, what?"

"The story. That's the name of the story, Bee."

Blaine made a soft noise of understanding. Except he didn't understand why Kurt had picked that title. He decided to leave it be.

"Shit. No. Dammit, why didn't they fix that?" Kurt shouted.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, not even glancing up from his schoolwork.

"They left your name in the story! It's just sitting there, completely out of place!"

Blaine laughed softly. "Here, lemme fix it."

Kurt tossed the paper at him and watched his boyfriend curiously.

It was a few minutes before Blaine gave it back. "All better!" he chirped.

Kurt scanned the now marked-up paper and laughed. Blaine had changed all of the names and pronouns so the story was about them. "You're the best." Kurt informed him, planting a kiss on his forehead, only to be pulled back down so Blaine could kiss him properly.

The story was left be for a while, until Kurt was packing up to transfer back. He found the pen-marked paper tucked under his pillow. The brunette read over it again and smiled, knowing he had finally found a happy ending for himself.

Blaine entered the room. "Hey, what'd you find?" Kurt grinned. "The story." He opened a drawer and searched through it, looking for the old picture frame. Kurt carefully removed the photo that was already there and slid the story in. "Perfect." He said proudly. Blaine rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're perfect, too." Kurt giggled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

The story didn't make another reappearance until Blaine came to New York. Kurt had been helping him unpack, and found the story under his bed. It had probably been knocked over by his cat. He passed it to his obnoxious boyfriend, who read over it and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "You should write things more often."

The story then stayed on the side table of their bed for a while, until the two became engaged. They were trying to make wedding invitations, because Kurt had insisted they make them by themselves. Blaine had gotten up to fetch a sweater from their room, and knocked over the framed piece on his way. Picking it up and forgetting about the sweater, he returned to the table and slid it over to Kurt. "You always said it was perfect." Kurt smiled and gave his fiance a kiss.


End file.
